Poison
by Fading-Rain
Summary: On a moonless night, Sasuke returns to the village and kidnaps Sakura. She is taken to Orochimaru's hideout. But what happens next? This story takes place six years after Sasuke left the village. Characters might be slightly OOC. Rated M for sexual content and possible language in future chapters. Also, possible character death.


_A/N: This is just an idea that's been swimming through my head for a while now. I finally got most of the plot so I decided to start writing it. This is going to be one of my chapter stories; how many chapters? I don't know yet. Characters might be slightly OOC._

* * *

**Poison  
**_Written by Fadin__g-Rain_

**Chapter 1  
**_Kidnapped_

* * *

_"I want you to travel back to Konoha and bring her to me."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "You'll find out soon enough. Now go."_

_ Orochimaru watched, with a wicked smile on his face, as Sasuke turned and made his way from the room._

The night was ominous, no moon or stars in the pitch black sky; the only light came from the street lamps along the road below her window. She sat on the ledge of her window with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them. A cool breeze blew by, causing her to shiver. It was late August and the weather was slowly transitioning into autumn.

Night was peaceful and quiet, her time for thinking. Almost every night she would sit on her window ledge and think about anything; her day at the hospital, a friend, something that happened in the village. Pretty much anything that came to mind that night. She enjoyed this time she had to herself.

A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she quickly swung around, only to see darkness. Flipping on her lamp, she surveyed her room. Nothing seemed out of place and she saw no one. But as a ninja, she knew better. She sensed the slightest bit chakra on the other side of her room by her closet.

"There's no use in hiding." She said as she pulled a kunai from her nightstand drawer. "I know where you are."

Suddenly a figure appeared exactly where she had expected. But what she hadn't expected was who would be standing before her.

"Been a long time, Sakura." He said in a low voice with a small smirk on his lips.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

Slowly he walked towards her and stood a few feet in front of her. As thoughts raced through her head, she couldn't come up with any good reason why Sasuke would have returned or why he was standing in her room. Over and over she asked herself one question; why?

Sasuke had never admitted his true feelings about Sakura to anyone, not even himself. And when Orochimaru sent him here to get her, he had no reason why and all he could do was to obey his master. But he couldn't deny that he was glad to see her again.

"I'm sure this isn't just a social visit, since you haven't been back here for years, so why are you here?" Sakura asked, straight to the point.

"Hn." He paused for a moment. "I've come for you."

"For me?" Her heart skipped a beat. "What do you want with me?"

"I need you to come with me."

He took a step forward and in return she took a step back.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." He didn't even know the reason himself. "I just need you to trust me."

Sakura laughed. "Trust you? How the hell do you expect me to trust you after everything that happened?!"

He sighed. Sasuke knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. Though Sakura may have been infatuated with him when they were younger, it was obvious now that she wanted nothing to do with him. And after everything, he couldn't blame her.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"What?"

When he opened his eyes they were crimson red and locked onto her emerald ones. She couldn't look away. The last thing she remembered was the world turning black and her body going limp as she had the sensation of sinking below water.

It was several hours later when she finally awoke. Cautiously she opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She appeared to be in a tent; where at? She didn't know. The sound of crackling fire came from outside and she went out there. Sasuke sat at the other side of the fire, his eyes closed. It didn't seem that he heard her.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked. She was trying her hardest to keep her voice calm though she was raging inside.

"You don't need to know."

Furious, she went back into the tent and lay down. Still exhausted from Sasuke's use of the Sharingan and too angry to keep up a normal conversation, she gave up and went back to sleep.

After several more days of silent traveling, they finally arrived at their destination. The compound was completely underground and expertly hidden; without knowledge of its location no one would be able to find it easily. Inside there wasn't much light apart from the torches that hung on the walls. Sasuke led her down several different hallways and a few doors until they were standing in large room that was mostly empty except for some tables and what appeared to be lab and medical equipment at the far end of the room.

Two figures emerged from the shadows and made their way towards them. They were easily recognizable.

"Orochimaru. Kabuto." Sakura said.

Though she had known that Sasuke had left to become an apprentice of Orochimaru, she hadn't known he was still following him. It had been almost six years since he left Konoha. By now she would have thought that he would have gotten his revenge against his brother and no longer had any use for the snake. But with Sasuke, you could never read his mind or understand his underlying motivations.

"Kabuto, could you lead Sakura to her room?"

He nodded and took Sakura by the arm and led her out of the room, leaving Sasuke and the snake alone.

"I've brought her. Now can you tell me what you plan to do with her?"

"In time. It won't be much longer now."

Sakura sat on a bed in the small room Kabuto had led her too; it was lit by a small lamp that sat on the table beside her bed. He had told her that for the time being this is where she would be staying. She felt like a prisoner trapped underground with no way of ever escaping. A knock sounded on her door that broke her from her thoughts.

"Sakura, can I come in?"

"Sure." Might as well, she thought.

The door opened almost silently as Sasuke walked in. She had no idea what he could want from her now. She didn't even know the reason why she was brought here in the first place.

"Sasuke, wh-" she was cut off as he suddenly smashed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. At first she was hesitant but then she slowly started to kiss him back. His hands roamed up and down her sides then down her arms to her wrists.

Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head; all jumbled and hard to understand as her mind was spinning. Was this really Sasuke? He had never shown any interest in her whatsoever, so why would he now? Her unmistakable need for him rose in her once again as she pressed her body to his, hoping, just hoping that this wasn't some sort of sick joke.

Hands tightly gripped her wrists which were now above her head and kisses were being trailed along her jawline and down her throat.

The next thing she felt was an excruciating pain radiating through her neck that quickly spread through her body. She now noticed the pair of fangs that had been forced through the skin of her neck. A numbing and tingling feeling spread throughout her body as everything went numb.

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed and she blacked out was Orochimaru with a twisted smile upon his lips.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I decided to stop my story here. Everyone just loves cliffhangers. Haha. This will be a chapter story, so expect more. I would like everyone who reads this to leave a review please. I want to know if I should continue this story. You've already seen one twist, there are many more to come. Trust me. Anyways, R&R! Thanks!_


End file.
